Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to failure intervals and more particularly relates to failure interval determination.
Description of the Related Art
Enterprise data processing systems may process large numbers of transactions. Some systems require a transaction to be processed within a time interval or the transaction is failed to assure timely transaction completion.